


DoubleRomp-R

by Oppositionj



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Wasteland, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oppositionj/pseuds/Oppositionj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little girl by the name of Ryder finds herself locked in a cell ready to become one of the mechanical bear's experiments with another girl, Shiina. As they try to escape they are separated. Will they find each other again? What could have happened to Shiina after the escape?</p>
            </blockquote>





	DoubleRomp-R

**Author's Note:**

> Read from Ryder's perspective. There is another part to the story from Shiina's perspective that I will post soon.

Doubleromp

 

I woke up, darkness filling my pale blue eyes. An ambiguous atmosphere surrounded me. Last I remember my brother and I tried to escape the carnage. The poor guy carried me as we fled the terror of the Monobots. Now, here I lay, I could feel someone else in the room. It was like that sixth sense you get every now and again, I wasn’t alone. A few shuffling noises, as the person behind me began to move. I lay still, acting as though I was still asleep. My small muscles tensed as they moved about the room. I grip the faded red cloak given to me by my beloved brother, almost as though it empowered me to be brave. As I brushed my blonde hair from my face, I decided to speak up, still not daring to move.

“Who are you?” I questioned in a quivering yet demanding tone.

“I’m Sh-Shiina,” she stuttered. I slide backwards up to my feet as she speaks, looking her straight in her deep green eyes. I back into a corner, observing her whole body. She was a tall figure, brown hair, a bit messy but she was ineffably beautiful. The taller, skinny, brunette girl stared back at me, bewildered. “Calm down, I’m not going to try anything!” Shiina said. I realize that she seemed to be of no threat to me, maybe even a bit cute, even though obviously older and bigger. My immediate response was to introduce, I may not be the smartest, don’t make fun of me.

“I’m Ryder… They got you too?” I asked, my much smaller stature not helping with my intimidation factor.

“Uhmm, I don’t really know what happened,” she stated quizzically. I took a quick glance around the room, panic setting in my gut. We were captured, this was a bad situation to be in without my bro.

“The Monobots! We need to get out of here, quickly!” I could hear the twisted laugh of the bots through the thick walls, I knew we needed to act fast. I panicked, searching the room quickly, spotting a small window large enough to crawl through. I motioned for Shiina to follow me, offering her a boost to go out first. Without speaking, she scurries over and I hoist her up. She barely makes it through as the door is punched open by one of the little black and white bears. The metal door shatters to pieces as though made of glass due to the immense strength of the bear. “Run! I’ll meet you out there!” I shout up at the window, not taking my eyes off the Monobot. That was the last sentence I had spoke to Shiina before the bot grabbed my wrist, clamping down with a vise grip so powerful that only a machine could have done. I squealed at the pain, trying to think of an escape.

“Stay calm… Just like bro taught you,” I shut my eyes for a split second as the Monobot lurched me forward away from the room towards the door frame. The flashback of my bro Ren’s painstaking ‘training’ came to me. My eyes open suddenly, adrenaline rushing through my body like a bolt of electricity, down all of my limbs. “Just like bro taught you!” I shouted. A quick search around the room revealed the shattered shards of the metal door. I grabbed one as the Monobot dragged me on. I stabbed the shard through the artificial skin on the bot’s arm, revealing circuits running throughout the bot like human veins. I rip the shard over a certain circuit running through the entire arm. The metal bear stops laughing, its grip loosening, the entire monstrosity starts flashing red. I gasp as I dive into the corner of the room, hearing a few beeps before the ear shattering BOOM!

I felt the recoil of the explosion on my skin as I am thrust forward by the blast. I look up a the mass of smoking metal and electronics, some of the shards and bits of its metal frame stuck deep into the hallway walls. The ground and walls the blast were annihilated. My eyes started to tear up in fear or maybe it was sweat. Both not uncommon for a child. I refocused myself, standing up and starting into a full sprint down the dimly lit hallway, filled with blinking red lights. I run past all sort of doors labeled with strings of letters and numbers, signifying other subjects. My pace quickened as i flew up cramped staircases, completely throwing stealth under the bus. My only objective was to find the exit.

I hear an alarm go off and all sort of monitors pop out around the halls. A monobear, no, The Monobear, the one that created all these monstrosities and brought us into this wasteland. He and his army of replicas destroyed the life we once knew. He then started to speak, well not before his signature laugh.

“Upupupupu, hello Ryder! I see you escaped with your new little friend escaped your cell! Now you should turn around before we getcha!” I stopped and stared up at the screen. How did he know my name? These bears are crazy! Oh wait it’s written on the tag of my cloak. My heart begins to pound as I fly up the final flight of stairs, face to face with the door to the ground floor. I fumble for the handle to the metal door thrusting it open. Then and there I stood there, awestruck and dumbfounded. Oh, you can probably guess the cliche that I didn’t expect at the time.

Yes, the room was filled with an ample amount of  Monobots and I was screwed. My little blonde head didn’t think it through that they totally could have known where I was. Their twisted Upupupupupu laughs filled the air. I fell to my knees. Screw my weak little body! The bots enclosed on me, their claws extending as they drew nearer and nearer. I felt a tug on my arm, not a light tug, no this bot was yanking my arms as it ran. It wasn’t until I heard the man speak that I realized he wasn’t a mechanical bear.

“Come on, walk on your own little lady, Or this is as far as we are going!” He exclaimed. I look up, the well built, young,adult man dragged me forward, Monobears trailing us as he pulled me inside a closet. I almost laughed as those bots pulled another cliche, running past the closet door as though they didn’t see us. “You have to be more careful, Ryder, those things are dangerous,” He smiled at me. Oh god! Another person knew my name and they didn’t even see the back of my cloak! Oh wait, the bots sent out that broadcast around the building, darn my blonde-ness. “There’s a vent in the back of this closet leading to my car. You were with another girl weren’t you?”

“Yeah, her name was Shiina! Have you seen her?” I exclaimed as he put a finger to his mouth, motioning for me to quiet down.

“She’s being held by a mercenary group fighting these guys. ‘Bout three miles from here. My name’s Ichiro by the way, you can call me The Reaper though,I have a feeling you may see me again,” Ichiro said in a mysterious tone. “Head out the vent and take my car, I don’t need it I can get wherever I want to be… easily,” A smirk came across the weirdo’s face as he spoke.

“Okay, thanks then!” I started heading out the vent without question, I needed to save Shiina. Who knows what those mercenaries could be doing to her? Lets hope I can actually work Ichiro’s car to get there.

Well unfortunately, the one thing Ichiro didn’t tell me about was the five foot drop after the vent, leading me into a faceplant in the dirt. I coughed a bit, wobbling on my legs as I looked at the barren landscape, I didn’t see any bots around. I walked towards the dusty and dirty pickup truck, stepping inside. Sitting down, I take a deep breath, grabbing the wheel, staring straight ahead, and slowly stepping on the gas pedal.

“Oh wait,” I realize the car wasn’t even started, and I look around the car for some keys. I find an envelope with my name on it atop the dash. As I tear into it I find a key and a note. Straight ahead Ryder, it says, I look ahead this time putting the key in the ignition, also by some miracle of chance I remembered to put it in drive. I had started to realize why my bro Ren bought me that How To Not Be An Airhead book. I was barely able to reach the pedals and see out the windshield at the same time so I sat on a few dusty books that were in the passenger seat.

My hands were shaky as I slowly began to accelerate. I had never driven before, I was extremely scared. I swerved side to side for my first mile or so, going at extremely low speeds. I smiled, I was driving! I started to realize how much I missed my new friend Shiina. I began to pickup speed. Ten, twenty, thirty, forty… Could driving be any more fun? The answer to that question I never found out, but I did learn that driving could be a lot more painful. WHAM! The car spun out as I hit something, I never did find out what it was I hit, hopefully no one important to the story.  
“Fuuuu…” I groaned, slowly climbing out of the car, my vision was blurred out for a moment as I stumbled to the ground. I fell asleep for a minute or so, waking up with a ringing in my ears, I started to look around. Another envelope, this one a large mailing envelope, that flew from the wreckage lay in front of me. Ichiro really wanted to make sure I was set. I reached a quivering hand out and tore it open with my teeth. A large silver mass slid out onto the dusty ground. As my vision started to come to I realized that it was small revolver. Slowly I picked it up, hiding it under my cloak. After taking a quick look around and getting my bearings I began my trek towards Shiina on foot.

I wasn’t very far by the time I crashed, maybe a fourth of a mile. As I arrive at the so called mercenary camp, a few bulky men came out to greet me.

“How’d a little girl make it this far out in the wasteland on foot?” Someone questioned.

“Hey you! Come over here!” A man said. I obliged walking closer to the group.

“Have you seen my friend Shiina?” I said, disregarding their intimidating guns and muscles.

“That doesn’t matter! You belong to us now!” One of the men grabbed my wrist yanking me forward. The group followed the man that grabbed me as he pulled me into town. We were in the middle of the camp.

“Excuse me sir,” I spoke up getting a devious idea.

“What do you want blondy?” He didn’t stop dragging me along as he spoke.

“You know what sucks?” I smiled as I looked up at him. He turned around for a second, still tightly gripping my wrist..

“Eh? What?” He mutters.

“Public execution!” I exclaimed, drawing the revolver under my cloak firing a bullet into his chest. He fell to his knees, muttering up at me.

“You little son of a-” He fell onto his back, holding his wound as his friends run up and grab me. I realized the debacle I had just gotten myself into. I really didn’t think this through, did I...

Soon they had begun to drag me, kicking and screaming down what seemed like thousands of flights of stairs. I continued to scream immutably as they carried me. I began to tire, trying to fight my way out of the grip of the men, very obviously stronger than me.

“Let me go!” I exclaimed as I was forced through a door into what seemed like an underground jail cell.

“Ryder!” I hear a familiar voice yell.

“Shiina!” I yelled back as I was thrown into a jail cell across from her. I flung myself against the bars. “I’m glad you’re okay, Shiina,” I said, relieved. I watch my intelligent and older counterpart fall to her knees and begin sobbing, she was very skinny, much more than before. They must have not fed her much.

“I am so happy to see you made it out alive, Ryder,” she muttered under her sobs. We conversed for what seemed like a few days, she remained calm whereas I was enraged trying to escape. I wasn’t keeping track of time but it seemed like three or four days passed before anything happened.

We heard faint crashes and screaming from above as a man came rushing into the cell room to warn the guards.

“The camp is under attack we need to get out of here!” He yelled! The guards began to shuffle out of the room leaving us inside. I had started to panic.

“We’re screwed!” I say right before the door opens again.

“Hello Ryder and Shiina…” I heard a familiar mysterious voice call out, walking to the doors of our cells. He unlocks both of them and walks into the darkness farther down the corridor. “You two have a fun time together now, heheheh,” His voice trailed off, leaving just Shiina and I.  I ran to her as she did the same. We locked each other in a hug as we hear banging at the entrance to the cell room. It got louder and louder, both Shiina and I knew what it was. I realized the brevity of the situation. I wanted to work up the courage to speak to her, to tell her how I felt, but my fear overcame me and I was barely able to choke out one word after hearing her.  
“Ryder…”

“Shiina…”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone really likes this I could continue it. It was just a short story I made for fun originally.


End file.
